


The Stars and Moon

by NotWhoYouThink



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Getting Together, I Love You, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink
Summary: Race enjoys stargazing.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 12





	The Stars and Moon

Race breathed in softly, taking in the crisp air of the early winter weather of New York.

He was running a bit late to get back to the boarding house, not that he was in any hurry in the first place. It  _ was _ only seven, despite how dark it was. Winter nights just always seemed different in that light and in others. One of which was gazing up at the sky. Even with New York’s crummy atmosphere, winter always seems to clear it up just a bit. Stars shined down onto the roads, and the moon was always  _ breathtaking _ . He was hardly a fan of the idea of space but when it came to the occasional glance, it made him freeze at its beauty.

Maybe that was why he stationed himself on top of a nearby building after climbing the fire escape, keeping as quiet as he could of course. He laid back, ignoring the slight shiver he got as the cold concrete of the roof touched him through his jacket. He sighed out, watching his breath float up and disappear.

He hummed in acknowledgement as he heard the clinging of the fire escape, not too bothered on the idea someone might be following him up as he should have been.

But, the sky was more important. Or, it was.

“Ain’t you s’pose to be in Hattan by now?”

Race felt a smile on his face before he could stop it, but even then he wouldn’t have bothered much. “Spotty,” he said, ignoring the question completely, “Come ‘ere, you’ve gots to look at this.”

Spot made a noise that sounded dangerously like a chuckle and walked over, sitting beside Race before he laid all the way back, looking up at the sky. “Oh,” he mumbled, as he processed the sight of the moon above them and the stars glistening in the night.

“Right?” Race mumbled, giggling as he stared. “Pretty ain’t it? Can’t believe I coulda missed this if I didn’t look up.” He glanced over, feeling his heart stammer as he got a look at Spot.

His hair curled just above his eyes and his hat had been taken off to rest underneath his head. His freckles were accented by the stars, almost like they mirrored the sky and  _ god _ was that wonderful to think about. And, it was beyond  _ true _ . Spot was the stars, the moon, and the sun all compiled into his own walking universe and it was beyond pretty to stare at.

But, Race bit his tongue and looked back up, not daring to say what he thought cause he didn’t feel like getting punched in the moment. Instead, he let Spot enjoy the rare silence he could bring as he settled his eyes back on the sky.

“Racer,” Spot mumbled, and Race suddenly felt stupid for trying to stay silent. “You gonna answer me now? Ain’t you s’pose to be in Hattan?”

“I guess,” Race said. “I figured I could sneak my way in if the doors close though, not much of an issues gettin’ Jack to open a window for me, y’know?” he glanced over again, his stomach filling with butterflies to see Spot was looking at  _ him _ . “Why? That a problem?” he asked, but any attempt to keep his voice calm failed and he heard it crack.

Spot stared a moment longer before he gazed back up towards the moon, thankfully ignoring the shake in Race’s voice. “S’pose not,” he answered. “But, if it’s too much trouble to walk back you can stay here for the night, not that anyone would care here,” he pointed out, “I’m sure Kelly’s used to you doing it anyways.”

“I don’t do it  _ that much _ ,” Race mumbled, but he knew he did. Most of the time it was intentional even, but that was also partly Spot’s fault. Charismatic bastard.

Spot smiled a bit and Race turned his head, not focusing on the sky this time, instead he just stared.

“It’s not an issue that you do,” Spot said, his tone soft for a moment, but that could have been Race imagining things. “Whatever the case, you know I don’t care and that’s all that matters, right?”

Race grinned then, chuckling. “That king of Brooklyn stuff really gives you an ego, huh?” he laughed as Spot gently punched him. “Kidding! Kidding. You’re right, seeing as  _ you _ are my best friend,” he teased. Oh, but how he wished to tell Spot otherwise,  _ how he longed for otherwise _ .

“Damn right!” Spot laughed lightly, and Race couldn’t help but join in because it was contagious.

They laid there a little longer before Race could feel his back freezing to the roof and sat up, stretching. “Are you guys playin’ cards tonight? It’s Friday,” he pointed out.

“Probably,” Spot nodded, standing up slowly, walking to the edge of the building to glance down at the streets. Then to his wrist where he checked his watch. “We still got a couple hours before the house locks up,” he said, turning around to face a now standing Race, “Wanna get dinner?”

Race figured Sport could read him like a book and he nodded happily. “I thought you’d never ask,” he laughed, walking towards the fire escape. “You mind somewhere cheap? I ain’t in the mood for fancy.”

“Like you could afford fancy,” Spot commented, walking over.

Race sent him a look. “Little do ya know, I won big at the races today,” he stuck his tongue out at him and then began to descend down the escape with Spot following behind.

* * *

“You know,” Spot began as they walked down the street, burgers in hands and the rest of their food stuffed into a to go bag, “You must’ve won a lot if you’re able to spend nearly twenty on a couple of meals.”

“It’s not much that and more Davey ain’t here to stop me,” Race justified before he took a large bite of his food.

Spot nodded. “Walkin’ mouth, huh? He bossin’ yous around?” he asked.

Race had tried to speak with food in his mouth but Spot shut him up before he could, sending him a glare the minute a muffled work came out. So, he chewed quickly and gulped down the bite, cringing as it went down a bit wrong, but sighing after. “He’s been lookin’ after us,” he cleared up on David’s behalf, “He’s kind enough to make sure we keep healthy and all that, Jack-a-boy’s real happy ‘bout it.”

Spot nodded again and Race gained a teasing smile.

“Why? You jealous someone’s lookin’ out for me?” he asked, laughing lightly after and Spot joined in, elbowing him before he went back to his food and Race went back to his.

They eventually just decided to stop and sit on a bench, nibbling on their food and sharing some fries. It was nice, and Race would happily do it again on a moment's notice on a night like this. Star gazing, dinner, this all seemed like a cliche date and- he nearly choked on his bite at that though, coughing lightly and gaining a concerned look from Spot that he smiled off.

_ Not a date.  _ This was not a date! But, if only it was. Then maybe he could hold hands with the other, and maybe they could flirt and hug and- oh he was going to have a heart attack if he kept going.

“Y- you uh-” he trailed off before reaching to grab another fry, shoving it into his mouth and chewing to keep it shut.

Spot hummed softly, furrowing his brows lightly. “You gotta spit it out, Racer,” he said simply.

Race swallowed. “You really don’t mind me comin’ over so much?”

Spot looked at him, raising a brow with slight annoyance but that wasn’t really due to the answer, more just the question. “Course not,” he stated, “Why? Are people talkin’ or somethin’?”

“No! Erm, no. No one talks. Not from what I hear,” Race shrugged, “Just curious s’all. You’re pretty nice jus’ wanted to make sure you don’t think I’m takin’ that fact lightly.” He didn’t know how else to answer, because the truth was a big no-no. So, a lie for a lie? That’s definitely more Race’s style and it keeps the truth safe and locked up inside of him.

Spot huffed, rolling his eyes. “If you were takin’ advantage of me I’d know,” he claimed, peaking into the bag before nudging it closer to Race. “I’ve known you long enough to know otherwise though, you don’t do that,” he sounded so sure of himself as he spoke, sending a soft smile towards Race that made the blonde melt all over again despite the cold.

“Right,” Race mumbled, turning his head away before he blush could form and taking the rest of the fries.

They put their trash into the bag and then dumped it into a trash can before they started towards the house, enjoying each other’s company. Through little jokes and small talk the trip was short, the two entering the home and happily embracing the warmth.

“I’m back,” Spot announced to the room as the door shut, gaining a few respectful greetings while others nodded. Everyone acknowledged him at least and that was the important part. Not that he even had to say anything to gain that, Spot’s had that type of presence that made people notice him.

Race glanced around as they walked farther inside. Brooklyn’s place wasn’t much different from Manhattan's, aside from it being a bit bigger due to Brooklyn having a larger Newsies group. This gave room for the girls to sleep separate from the boys and for Spot to have his  _ own room  _ made from a what could-have-been closet. It was big and had a window though, so it might as well have been a room!

Speaking of that room though- Race had some clothes he stored there for times he stayed in Brooklyn, upon Spot’s insistence. Which was fair in the long run due to how much time Race spent with them. He thought about changing then, but decided he’d do it later, not really wanting to miss out on any potential card games and lose his winning streak.

Plus, he didn’t want to leave Spot’s side. It wasn’t like he had the opportunity to be at Spot’s side like this all the time, and he’d enjoy it while he could until the next week where it’d probably happen again. He looked towards the dining hall, trying to peak in before he felt his hand get grabbed and he was pulled along towards the hall. His cheeks flushed and he looked in front of him at Spot.

“I’m beating you tonight,” he claimed, keeping his eyes forward in a sort-of-glare, but not really.

Race grinned. “You are, huh? We’ll I’ll believe ya once I see it,” he joked, laughing lightly at the look he received. 

* * *

Spot lost. 

_ Of course Sport lost  _ but it didn’t make it any less funny. Watching him get angry at the cards, mumbling complaints under his breath, but never quite blaming anyone- It was very entertaining. Spot didn’t agree with that, obviously, but Race didn’t care. It was fun to lay down his hand with a smug grin and claim his loot while Spot grips the table a  _ bit too hard _ . 

By the end of the game Race had added ten more wins to his streak and a whole lotta loot, most of which he gave back except a few pieces of candy. He didn’t have any need for the other stuff anyways, it was all in fun.  _ Maybe _ if he had a way of getting it all to Manhattan he’d disagree, but for now he didn’t care. 

He leaned back in his seat, popping a piece of candy in his mouth to substitute a smoke. He knew better by now than to smoke in front of the younger kids, Spot gave him a scolding last time he did and  _ boy _ did he not need that again. 

“You got lucky,” Scott mumbled, leaning against the table, and glancing over, sneaking a piece of candy away from Race, not that Race cared at all. 

“Yeah, that’s how you win,” Race said, matter-of-factly in his tone. “Or, maybe I cheat,” he added slowly, pulling at his jacket sleeves, “but that’s for me to know.”

Spot huffed lightly before plopping his own candy into his mouth. “If you’re a cheater then I don’t have no business wit’ you,” he stated, his voice harsh but that was fair in a way. Cheaters sucked and Race knew better than to cheat, especially when it’s against the Newsboys. 

He smiled. “You know I’d never do that,” he clarified, putting his hands in front of his chest before letting them relax. “Especially not to ya,” he added, smiling a tad before his words caught up with him and he froze, only relaxing again as he heard a soft chuckle. 

“Sure, Race.”

They both left the table soon after, walking into the main room where a few Newsies had crashed, blankets already draped over them thanks to some of the upper members of the Brooklyn boys looking out for them. That’s a good similarity between Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies; their boys look out for each other.

They walked by them and up the stairs to Spot’s room, keeping a bit quiet but not really due to the fact Race was a chatterbox and the closer it got to bedtime the more nervous he got which meant the more he talked.  _ God he was out of control _ . His thoughts always got worse bye now but they were  _ down right terrible _ now and his mouth wouldn’t stop.

“This has been a fun night, yeah? Probably one of the better ones we’ve spent together,” he said, voice quickening a bit. “Dinner was good but, boy, was the stargzin’ somethin’ special,” he sighed out happily, glancing at Spot to take a peek at his freckles. Even without the stars they seemed accented, each one standing out and oddly pretty. “You uh- you- did you enjoy the stars?”

Spot didn’t respond until they reached his door, Race continued to ramble on a bit until they were inside and the door was closed. Spot leaned his head against it, sighing out in a tad bit of frustration before he stepped back. “Racer,” he said, voice quiet but demanding for attention. It was enough to make Race zip it. “You talk  _ too much _ ,” he added, turning towards him with a hint of fondness in his eyes and the slight smile on his face. “Get changed, it’s gettin’ late,” he said, gesturing to the shelves where clothes were neatly folded, Race’s in a separate stack. 

Race nodded a bit and swallowed, turning towards the shelves. His hand barely brushed the fabric before he finally hesitated and let it fall. “H- hey,” he mumbled, glancing back towards Spot and nearly fainting as he saw his jacket was off- it’s sometimes easy to forget the kid has muscles and Race  _ melted _ at the sight. Suddenly he was hardly cold anymore. 

“Hey?” Spot responded back, sending him a glance as he stepped over, grabbing himself a night shirt and pants off the shelf. 

“N-nothing,” Race said, grabbing his clothes quickly and turning, shrugging off his coat. 

_ You’ve done this a thousand times, Anthony. Tonight is no different and it won’t be no different.  _

He took off his shirt and slipped on a new one, his pants following after. “Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?” he asked, pointing down with his thumb as he turned around. 

“Do I ever let ya sleep on the floor?” Spot asked, raising a brow as he flopped back on his bed, patting the spot by him. “If you need a space of your own I’ll take the floor- but you ain’t gonna," he said, his voice giving no room for argument. 

Which, that was fine. It's not like Race had an argument in him.  _ Its not like he could win one. _

He walked over to the bed and sat down before falling back to stare at the ceiling with Spot. His lips pursed as he stared at the bumps on the ceiling until they began to move and only then did he finally relax. He glanced to Spot and then stared for a moment after noticing his eyes were closed. He was doing a lot of that, huh? He tore his eyes away and sighed, nudging Spot's leg with his own. "Let's not sleep wit' our legs dangling, yeah? I'll get the light," he gestured, standing up and walking to the light switch.

Spot shuffled to put his head on his pillow, watching Race momentarily before the lights switched off. Then, the only light was the subtle ones from the outside New York streets. "Racer," he mumbled as Race laid back down, " G'night," he followed, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"Night, Spotty," Race mumbled back, returning the pat before Spot turned around to face the wall. Race turned to lay on his back, staring again at the ceiling. Maybe he should invest in those stick-on stars, the ones that glow in the dark. Spot might like those. 

* * *

Oh boy. Race felt tired but sleep just wasn't happening at this point. 

He glanced towards the window on the other side of the room, which he's climbed in and out of enough times for it to be muscle memory by now. He could head to Manhattan right now and maybe get a couple hours of sleep still-  _ maybe.  _ His eyes were irritated though and he was sure he'd pass out on the street before he got there but that might be better than  _ this _ .

He felt the arm on his waist squeeze him gently before it relaxed and he felt his face heat up again.  _ Damnit Spot. _

He glanced over and a soft and unwelcomed smile fell on his face.  _ Damnit Spot… _ He forced himself to relax before gently entangling his fingers with the hand beside him. "Spotty," he mumbled softly, tracing his knuckles. After sucking in a small breath he turned his eyes and shuffled in the hold, turning to face the other.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, his cheeks turning red as he met the fondness look he's been lucky to receive. A squeak left his throat.

Spot had sparkles in his eyes, but he clearly wasn't completely awake. His eyes blinked tiredly and he yawned. "Racer," he cooed, pulling him closer. "Racey," he chuckled. 

"Spotty please," he mumbled, gently patting his side. "Yous don't wanna be huggin me," he said

Almost on cue, the complex kicked in and Spot was much more awake. "You don't know what I want," he stated, but released Race almost immediately. "Sorry, sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said, rubbing his head. "I'll move to the floor," he said, sitting up. "Don't be afraid to kick me when stuff like that happens," he added, moving before his shoulder was grabbed. 

"Wait-  _ wait _ . Spot calm down. I'm open for cuddlin, nothin against it. You surprised me is all," Race said softly. 

Spot stared at him before shaking his head. "Race I don't think I should," he said, before bluntly adding. "I'm in love with you and I'd rather not cuddle with someone who's not feelin' the same. Kinda awkward," he shrugged. 

Race felt the air get knocked from his lungs. "Wha-  _ huh _ \- wait," he gestured his hands frantically before pausing and nodding. "You love  _ me _ ," he said, pointing at himself. " _ The  _ Sean Conlens loves me?" he asked.

"That's… What I said," he agreed, "please don't tell me I fucked up somethin- that took a lot outta me to say."

"It did?" Race asked in surprise. "It doesn't look like it- do you just always look confident? Wait- no- off topic," he shook his head and then beamed. "I-I love you too!" he exclaimed. "I-  _ god _ ," he was shaking. "Why was that so scary? I, heh, I shouldn't be this shooken up!" he grinned, looking at his hands. "Spotty I,  _ umph- _ " 

Spot hugged him tightly, breathing shakily into the crevis of his neck. "Oh thank god," he mumbled. "Scared the shit outta me, Ant," he said. "Coulda said something faster instead of taking a breather to talk," he pulled back and smiled at him, as bright as the moon outside. "We shoulda named you walkin mouth, 'stead of Davey!"

"Hey, no one does it better than Davey," Race stated, a bit in defense of David but mainly because he didn't want that name. "Anyways, now that we have this settled," he said, pulling Spot down onto the bed. "I need my beauty sleep."

Spot snickered. "So are we dating now?" he asked. "Am I gonna have to buy you dinner?" he wrapped his arms around Race. 

"Maybe. It'll make up for me panicking about how hot you look all night," he answered, shrugging with a yawn. "Now get some sleep, dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, Race."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yooo newsies is still pog, right?


End file.
